A Change Of Heart
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Uma had a change of heart at the Cotillion and decided to listen to Mal. She decides to give life in Auradon a chance and her and Mal decide to try and put the past behind them. But is Uma the only one who made it off the Isle and is it just a coincidence that now Uma and the new VK's are there that things start going wrong? The OC named Amy belongs to PinkSakura271.
1. At The Cotillion

**Since watching Descendants 2 I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head. The first part of this will be from the film but the rest will be my own ideas. I hope you guys like it x**

* * *

"No! Don't!" Mal shouted as her and the rest of the Cotillion guests ran towards Uma, who was now leaning against the railing of the yacht. "Stop! Wait!" She stated, noticing Uma's shocked expression when they actually listened to her. The blue/white haired teen was beyond surprised when everyone stopped as soon as Mal told them to. She had seen Mal rule the Isle through fear and scare people into doing what she wanted them to do, but she had said four words and not even looked at them and they listened to her.

Uma watched with shocked eyes as Mal extended her hand towards her. "Uma I know you." Mal started to say as Uma looked at everybody else who was gathered behind Mal. "You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me because I've been there." She told the other teen. Uma watched as Ben glanced at Mal before turning to look back at her and she could feel herself panic slightly. "Don't let your pride get in the way of something you really want."

Mal took a step forward as Uma's necklace began to glow. The daughter of Ursula looked at the necklace before looking back at the purple haired teen in front of her. Uma noticed Mal had a smile on her face as she moved a little closer. The sea witch wanted to believe Mal but years of Mal lying to her and besting her was hard to shake. But still she wanted to believe Mal this time, she wanted to stay in Auradon. "Why should I trust you this time?" Uma asked the purplette.

The purplette sighed as Uma's question, she should have expected it really. "This isn't some kind of prank or humiliation scheme, Uma." Mal told her, holding her hand out in front of her. At Uma's skeptical look Mal took another step towards her old friend. "I don't do that anymore. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Do you think we could try and be friends again? Like we used to be?" She asked the teen opposite her.

To say that Uma was shocked would be a huge understatement. She had never expected for Mal to apologize to her, especially after what she had put Mal and Ben through the past two days. But it was clear to the teenage sea witch that her ex-best friend had changed. She was definitely good and not evil but strangely it suited her. The blue/white haired teen couldn't help but feel happy for Mal, it seemed the purplette had finally found where she belonged.

"I'd like that." Uma responded as she stepped towards Mal and took her hand. The pair shared a smile with each other and Ben couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. His purple haired beauty had such a large heart and she was showing that right now as she talked to Uma. As the pair hugged and smiled at each other most of the other Cotillion guests left the pair to it, but Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother stayed near them. "Mal, Ben." Uma said gaining the pairs attention immediately. "I just wanted to apologize for everything over the last few days. I took things way out of hand and I'm sorry. I guess I was just jealous of you Mal. You were finally happy and I couldn't handle that. But I'm happy for you both."

Ben and Mal were shocked but everyone else was floored. None of them could believe this was actually coming from Uma. "You're forgiven, Uma. You just wanted a second chance." Ben stated as he stepped up to Mal and wrapped an arm around her waist. The purplette instinctively leant into her boyfriends side before she turned to speak to Uma again.

"Yeah, besides we agreed to let the past go and that's in the past." She told the blue/white haired teen with a smile. "Let's just move forward from tonight. Come on." Mal said as she took Uma's hand and moved to introduce her to their Auradon friends, since none of them except Lonnie knew who she was.

Once Uma seemed a little more settled Mal stepped back and watched the other teen for a while. She noticed Ben make his way over to her and smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. "That was a good thing you did, Mal." Ben told her. She couldn't stop her smile from getting bigger if she tried.

"It was nothing." Mal said, trying to brush it off. "She wanted a chance at a better life like we got. I couldn't deny her the opportunity." She explained with a smile.

Mal and Ben shared a quick kiss while they had a minute to themselves, only breaking apart when air became a necessity. "You're amazing. I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She responded and the pair began to enjoy the rest of the night, with Mal sneaking glances at her family but also at the stained glass window of her and Ben. Mal couldn't have been happier she just hoped that Uma was the only one who got off the Isle, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if someone else got off as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So guys, should I continue this as a story or leave it as a one shot? Let me know what you think. Please review and let me know what you think of this x**


	2. Ben's New Councillors

**So I've decided to turn this into a multi chapter story as I kept getting ideas in my head about it. Hope you like it x**

Since Uma didn't have a dorm yet, she ended up spending the night in Mal and Evie's room. The three teens got along surprisingly well considering Mal and Uma hadn't been civil to each other since they were about nine and Uma and Evie had never actually met. The next morning found Evie designing Uma some clothes, since she hadn't brought anything with her and Mal was ignoring them both while she sketched. Both Evie and Uma had looked over at one point and they both shared a smile at the sight of Mal drawing her two siblings. They knew Mal missed them both terribly but they also knew there wasn't much they could do about it for her.

After a while Mal announced she was going to see the boys and left without another word. Evie and Uma said a quick goodbye to the purplette as she left but she made no indication she had heard them. Evie couldn't help but sigh as the door closed behind her friend. "Is she always like that?" Uma asked the blunette. She wouldn't admit it but she was worried about Mal.

Turning to face Uma, Evie let out another sigh. "She has days where it doesn't bother her and other days where she misses them greatly. This seems to be a bad day for her." She explained. The pair sat in silence for the next hour as Evie sewed clothes for Uma and Uma looked out of the window at Auradon. But she was brought from her thoughts by the sound of Evie's voice. "Here." She stated causing the teen sea witch to turn towards her. "These will be okay for now and I'll make you some more throughout the day." She told her.

Uma took the pile of clothes and playfully grimaced at the black jeans and aqua top she was holding. "These are so Auradon." She stated and the pair shared a laugh with each other before Uma went to get changed.

Evie couldn't help but smile as Uma came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "What to you think?" Evie asked the other teen as she inspected her work, making sure everything fit the way it should. The black jeans were skin tight and the aqua top had black sleeves.

As Evie walked back to her design table she heard Uma sigh. "Yeah, it's okay." She told the blunette as she looked down at herself, causing the blunette to raise an eyebrow at her. Somehow she just didn't feel like herself. Sure she had agreed to basically be good and live in Auradon but she still wanted to feel like herself. "I just don't feel like me anymore." She admitted.

Smiling the blunette threw an aqua jacket towards Uma. As the other teen caught it Evie smiled. "I thought you might say that so I made you a replica of your jacket from the Isle. We still wear ours from time to time as well so you won't be out of place." The blue haired teen explained as Uma smiled back and slipped the leather jacket on. "We felt ther same after we chose good. Trust me, we know how your feeling and we will help you any way we can." The teen told Uma.

The teen sea witch would have responded but a knock at the door stopped her. The blue haired princess walked towards the door with a confused expression. They weren't expecting anyone and all their friends knew to knock and then walk in. Opening the door Evie was shocked at the sight of a royal guard stood in the doorway. "Good morning, are you Miss Evie of the Isle?" The young blonde asked. Slowly Evie nodded to him but didn't have the chance to say anything. "Do you know where I might find Miss Uma of the Isle?"

"She's in here." Evie finally responded before stepping aside to let the blonde into the dorm room. But after just being on the Isle Evie was still cautious and kept the door open a little bit, in case of any trouble. "Can I ask who you are and what this is about?" Evie asked, sharing a worried look with Uma.

The blonde smiled slightly at the two teens before speaking. "Of course, my apologies. My name is Chip." He responded. "Your presence is requested at Castle Beast by his majesty King Ben. He wishes to speak with you and has sent me to escort you there."

Nodding Evie grabbed her black leather jacket and slipped it on over her royal blue dress. The two teens shared another worried look before they followed Chip out of the dorm room and eventually out of Auradon Prep and into the waiting limo. As Chip closed the limo door behind the two teens Uma turned to face Evie with a worried expression. "I'm not going to get sent back am I?" She asked. The sea witch really did want to stay in Auradon despite her terrible plan she first tried to get her way.

"No, Ben wouldn't do that." Evie assured the aqua haired teen.

The rest of the car ride was silent, neither teen spoke. They followed Chip silently out of the car and into the castle. As Chip led them down various corridors the teens grew more nervous. Chip signaled them to stop in front of a door before he stepped through it himself. "King Ben, Miss Evie and Miss Uma of the Isle are here." He stated before he stepped back and allowed them through. Once the two teens were in there Ben stood with a smile and Chip left them alone.

"What's going on, Ben?" She asked her best friends boyfriend.

Seeing their worried expressions Ben immediately felt bad for not explaining this better. "It's nothing bad I promise. I want you two to be my Councillors on who to bring over from the Isle of the Lost next." He told them, watching as both girls sighed in relief. "Also I was hoping you would both accept seats on the Council of Elders to represent the Isle. It's a part of the Kingdom but has no one looking out for it." He explained.

Evie immediately took a step towards Ben. "I'd be honored Ben."

It was then the pair turned to Uma who was looking confused. "Are you sure Ben? I mean I spelled you yesterday, people are going to think I still have a spell on you." She stated and Ben and Evie could see where she was coming from but Ben knew this was the best.

"I'm sure Uma." He stated. "I didn't let other peoples opinions matter when I carried on dating Mal so I'l not going to let them matter now. I'm King and I choose my Councillors. You and Evie are the two best people for it, you just want whats best for the Isle and now you can help me achieve that." he explained to the aqua haired teen.

With a nod the three teens sat at the table and Ben grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay so Evie you asked for Dizzy to come right?" He asked and wrote the girls name down as Evie nodded. "Did either of you have anyone else in mind?" He questioned.

Clearing her throat Uma drew both Ben and Evie's attention to her. "Actually I did. What about Mal's two siblings? They're just like Mal and would fit in really well here." She stated and Evie smiled broadly at her nodding her agreement with what Uma had said. But as they turned back to Ben they noticed his confused expression.

"Mal has siblings?" The teen King asked the pair.

Evie let out a little sigh at his question. "Yeah, two sisters. She hasn't spoken about them since we came here. It's hard for her to be here while they are on the Isle alone. She's always protected them both and she worries about them." Evie explained to the King. They watched with a smile as Ben wrote Mal's siblings down on the list as well. They carried on talking for an hour until they had a list of six names. Three boys and three girls.

Ben looked over the names one more time before turning to Uma. "Can I ask why you haven't asked for Harry to come over?" Ben asked her.

With a small smile Uma looked at the teen King in front of her. She had been expecting this question for the past hour. "As much as I would like him to come he would just cause trouble at the moment. He's far too set on revenge for being stuck on the Isle. I didn't think it would be good to let an angry vengeful pirate loose in Auradon." She explained and Ben and Evie both nodded their agreement. It was something they hoped wouldn't happen with the others they chose as well but only time would tell.

 **Author's Note:** ** **I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Life got in the way of me writing and updating but I should not be back regularly.** So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know Uma is a little OC right now but she's trying to be good so she will be a little different in this story. But will will see her VK side during some parts. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter x**


	3. Talking To Mal

After they had reached a decision on who would be coming to the Isle next Ben ordered the guards to take the invitations to the Isle of the Lost before heading back to Auradon Prep with Uma and Evie. It didn't take long before the car stopped outside the school but Ben's voice stopped the girls from climbing out. "Can I ask you a favor?" He asked them. Both teens turned to face him with confused expressions but nodded none the less. "Don't tell Mal about her sisters coming over. I want to surprise her." Ben stated.

"Of course Ben." Evie said, hugging the teen King quickly.

"No worries." Uma responded.

With a smile Ben signaled for the girls to climb out before he followed them. He didn't wait for the girls he simply set off towards the school, determined to find his purple haired beauty. As he walked through the doors to Auradon Prep he was about to head to her dorm when something told him to turn around and head to the courtyard.

Slowly he walked through the school and out of the doors leading to the courtyard where Family Day had been held, and sure enough there was Mal. Ben stood for a few minutes and admired her beauty. Mal's long purple locks flowing in the breeze, her eyes focused on the book she was reading and the corners of her mouth raised in a small smile. The teen King didn't know how he got lucky enough to have a girlfriend like Mal but he thanked the heavens every day for her.

The purplette was so engrossed in her book she didn't noticed Ben walk over to her and sit next to her. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was there, until he gently took the book from her hands. "Hey!" She exclaimed turning to face whoever took her book. But her frown soon turned into a smile as she looked at her boyfriend. "Hi." Mal greeted Ben before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I thought you were doing paperwork all day today." She said. He had only told her that last night so she was beyond confused as to why he was with her and not at Castle Beast.

"I blew it off for an hour to come and see you." He admitted with sheepish smile. But as he noticed Mal's face brighten he knew he had made the right choice. As important as his paperwork was, Mal would always be his main priority. "So can I ask you something?" Ben questioned. Confused Mal nodded to her boyfriend. "I overheard Evie and Uma talking on my way here, why didn't you tell me you had two sisters?" He asked.

Mal's eyes widened at his question. Out of everything he could have asked Mal didn't think it would be about her siblings. She had felt bad for lying to Ben about them but it was hard for her to think of them both still on the Isle while she was here in Auradon. Sighing she turned away from her boyfriend and began fiddling with the ring on her finger. "I don't like to think about how I left them on that hell hole when I came here." She admitted to him. "I have a twin and a younger sister." She told him.

Ben hated the way she was talking. He could hear the tears in her voice, he didn't need to look at her face to know she was nearly crying. It almost made him rethink his plan to keep it from Mal. "Amy is my younger twin sister." The purplette stated and Ben wrapped his arms around her tightly. "She looks just like me except she has waist long, pink hair. She is obsessed with pink and would help anyone without a second thought."

Mal rested her head against Ben's shoulder as he smiled and gently kissed the top of her purple locks. "Then there's Malia, she's only seven." Mal stated, a sad smile passing over her face. She missed her sisters terribly and would give anything to see them again. "She's nothing like me and Amy. She's got lightly tanned skin and blonde hair with purple tips. The only similarity is she has green eyes the same as us." The purplette explained. "She loves reading and cooking. She the cutest. I think they'd both like you." She told Ben with a smile, finally looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure I'd like them as well." The teen King told his girlfriend. "They sound just as amazing as their big sister." He stated, before leaning down to kiss his purplette. "Hey, you're not busy tomorrow afternoon are you?" Ben asked her, smiling when Mal shook her head 'no'. "Will you meet me in the courtyard? I have a surprise for you."

Smiling Mal looked up. "Sure. What's the surprise?" She asked.

Ben couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend as she looked at him with big, eager eyes. "I can't tell you. I called it a surprise for a reason." He chuckled. But he laughed out loud as Mal pouted at him. "I love you." He said.

It had the desired effect as Mal's pout quickly transformed into a large smile. She would never tire of hearing that from Ben. "I love you too." She responded. The couple shared a passionate kiss before Mal reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. "Now, go do your king-ly stuff and maybe I'll bake some cookies for when your done." She told him. Ben's smile grew at the thought of some of Mal's cookies waiting for him when he's done with paperwork so with a smile and one last kiss from his beauty he headed back to his study, hoping Mal wouldn't be too mad that he kept the surprise tomorrow from her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So there are two OC's mentioned in this chapter. Malia belongs to me but Amy doesn't. Amy is the OC of PinkSakura271. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. New Arrivals

Mal was beyond confused as she walked to the courtyard to meet Ben. That morning Evie had insisted she wore a dress as they would be welcoming some more Isle kids before her surprise and the thought depressed Mal. More kids were getting brought over yet her sisters remained alone on that hell hole. She had sat last night and lostened to Evie and Uma tell her they were now Ben's councillors and would be placed on the Council to represent the Isle. She was happy for them but she was also sad and a little annoyed with herself. Maybe after her surprise she could talk to Ben about her sisters.

Reaching the courtyard she found it very much resembled when she herself had first arrived. Various students lined the grass and Fairy Godmother and Ben stood near the statue of King Adam. Only this time, a little to Ben's left, stood Uma and Evie who had to be there as they had been Ben's councillors on this matter. With a forced smile Mal slowly walked over to her boyfriend kissing his quickly once she was in reach.

The pair moved to stand behind Fairy Godmother as the limo pulled up and Mal forced a smile onto her face as the door opened. "This is your surprise." Ben stated confusing the purplette until she heard a very familiar, very welcome voice.

"Mally!" Malia shouted as she climbed out of the open car door and sprinted towards her big sister. The purplette watched in shock as her sister ran towards her, her long blonde hair with purple tips flowing behind her. Mal managed to get over her shock in time to kneel down and pick up her baby sister, holding her as tight as she could without hurting her.

With shocked, wide eyes Mal stood up and was about to turn to Ben but her attention was soon drawn to the limo as she noticed someone else getting out. Turning fully to face the car she smile slightly as Dizzy climbed out and ran to Evie, much the way Malia had just done with her. Mal was shocked to find Gil stood next to the limo and even more shocked to see Scott, son of Scar, climbing out of the car. The purplette assumed that would be it for new VK's so when Henry, son of Hans, climbed out of the car and then held his hand out to the open door she was floored.

What really surprised her was when a very familiar hand, with pink nail varnish, reached out of the car and grasped Henry's hand. She couldn't contain her gasp as her twin sister climbed out of the limo. "Amy!?" Mal said and the pinkette's eyes immediately fell on Mal, a smile spreading across her lips.

It took about five seconds for Amy to walk over to Mal and pull her into a tight embrace. "Hi Mal, we so need to catch up." She greeted her twin when she finally pulled away from the embrace. Mal watched as she moved back to Henry and took his hand. The purplette raised an eyebrow at her twin and received a smile in response.

Mal turned to face Ben with a smile as she placed Malia on the floor. "Thank you Ben. I've been really worried about them." Mal said.

"I know you were but I didn't ask for them to come." Ben admitted as him and Mal watched Malia run over to Evie for a hug. Seeing Mal's confused look Ben smiled gently before taking her hand as Fairy Godmother began talking to the new VK's. "Uma asked for them to come over with the new VK's, so you should really be thanking her." The young King told his girlfriend.

Without a second thought Mal walked over to Uma and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Uma, this means a lot to me." The purplette said, unaware of her twin watching her with raised eyebrows. When the pair separated the blue and white haired teen nodded with a small smile of her own before heading back to Ben and gently grasping his hand, just as Fairy Godmother turned to face them.

"So, King Ben and Lady Mal are going to show you around and I'll see you soon." The Headmistress told them before walking away. Seconds later Mal felt a familiar, smaller hand grasping her free one and looking down she found Malia. With a smile she looked up and found her sister and the other VK's all looking at her.

But Ben spoke before Mal could. "So how about I show you all to your dorms and then after you've settled in we can grab a bite to eat and give you a full tour." He suggested and was met with various nods. The group followed in silence as Ben led them through to the boys dorms, showing Gil and Scott their shared dorm room which was opposite Jay and Carlos' and then showing Henry his. Henry also met his new room mate, Ray, who he seemed to instantly get along with.

Ben then led them to the girls dorms and showed Uma her new dorm, which he had sorted with Fairy Godmother. She was now rooming with Lonnie, who wasn't there at the time since she had self defense lessons. The teen King then led them to the room next to Mal and Evie's dorm. This was Dizzy and Malia's dorm room and with a smile Ben explained that the door to the left led directly into Mal and Evie's room should the young girls need anything. Something both Mal and Evie were happy about.

The King's next stop confused the three remaining VK's. He stopped at Mal and Evie's dorm room door. With a confused expression the trio entered the room and all three gasped at the sight before them. The room had been expanded and was now double the size it had been previously and there were a lot more doors around the room then there had been before. But what really got their attention was the three beds now occupying the room. When Mal turned to him Ben simply shrugged before stating "I figured you'd all want to stay close."

Once the girls stopped thanking him Mal kissed him passionately before he left them to help Amy unpack. Evie quickly excused herself to go check on the younger girls next door as Mal and Amy embraced each other once more. "I've missed you Cherry Blossom." The purplette admitted and she tightened her hold on her twin.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this (I'm not 100% on it but it was the best draft I'd written). Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Catching Up

"I missed you too, leader Girl." Amy said, returning her twin sister's hug. Mal smiled at the old nickname her sister had called her.

It took a few minutes for the pair to separate but when they did they continued to smile at each other. It was the first time they had seen each other in six months since when Mal had to rescue Ben from Uma she didn't have time to go see her sisters. The twins sat on Mal's bed, since it was the closest, before Mal spoke again. "So, how have you two been?" Mal asked.

Amy smiled at her twin as they sat on Mal's bed (it was the closest one to them). "We were okay. But we missed you like crazy. It wasn't right without you there with us." The pinkette explained and a sad smile passed over Mal's face, she knew exactly what Amy was talking about as she had felt the exact same. "What about you? How have you been while you've been here?" She asked her twin.

Mal couldn't help but sigh. Her sister was an empath and would immediately know if she lied so the purplette just decided to tell her the truth. It wasn't like Amy would judge her. "I've been up and down. Missing you and Lia like crazy and I've been really stressed out being Ben's girlfriend." She admitted causing her sister to smile broadly. Amy was beyond ecstatic that Mal was in a loving relationship and happy, although she would certainly be talking to Ben. Soon. She won't tolerate him hurting her sister in any way.

"Yeah. I get that. It's all got a bit much for you." Amy said and Mal grinned at her. Her sister always knew what to say and how to help her. She was beyond happy Ben had brought her sisters over. "So what's it like dating the King?" The pinkette asked.

At the thought of her boyfriend Mal smiled broadly and began playing with the signet ring on her finger. It was an action that Amy immediately noticed. "It was stressful. I felt like I had to act like a pink princess and fit in. Like Ben needed me to be like that. I didn't feel like me anymore." She explained to the pink haired teen.

The pinkette grinned back at her sister. She could see the happiness on her face and she could feel the love she felt for the teen King. Amy couldn't be happier for her sister. "So I noticed that was all past tense? I'm guessing you don't feel that way now?" She asked her twin.

Nodding Mal turned to face her twin. "Yeah. Ben made me realize he truly loved me for who I am with the stained glass window he had made for me. Knowing that he's always loved me for who I am helped me realize I don't have to change to fit in, Ben likes me for who I am and that's all that matters." The purplette explained. But she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the attention being on her, so she quickly decided to change the subject. "So what's with you and Henry?" She asked.

Mal immediately noticed the smile that spread across her sister's face at the mention of the teen. Henry was the son of Prince Hans. He wasn't evil, just mischievous. But she also wasn't sure what she thought of her sister dating him. "We started dating not long after you left." Amy admitted to the purplette, her smile turning shy as she did. "Well what passes as dating on the Isle anyway."

"Maybe now you're both here you can start dating properly." The purplette suggested, her mind thinking of when would be best to talk to the boy. She wanted to make sure he knew if he messed with Amy or hurt her then he would be dealing with a very angry fairy. "How about we go find Lia, Dizzy and Evie, then head for some lunch?" She asked.

With a nod from Amy, Mal linked their arms and headed through the door Evie had slipped through earlier. Mal was immediately hugged by Malia, who she easily picked up and carried. From meeting some of her Auradonian friends younger siblings Mal knew Malia was very underweight for her age but now she was here that would hopefully change. "Hey, Fashion Queen." Amy greeted the blunette and that was all it took for the pair to hug and began talking about Evie's fashion business and designs. The purplette gave Dizzy a quick hug before allowing her to join in Amy and Evie's conversation as she lead the way out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

As the group entered the large room Amy watched as Mal and Uma greeted each other and smiled. If the pinkette didn't know better she'd say the two were friends and she had meant to ask her sister about it earlier. But she quickly decided to wait and see how things went. If Mal was trusting Uma then she would trust her sister, until she worked out if the sea witch had an ulterior motive or not. Smiling Amy sat between Mal and Evie and looked around at the large group. She knew half of them since they were VK's and she knew Ben but the others she didn't know, but she guessed she would get to know them soon enough. Looking around Mal her eyes landed on Malia, who was now happily chatting away with Dizzy and she couldn't help but smile. It seemed they were finally where they should be and she felt herself relax as Mal turned to smile at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Talking To Ben

"Amy, this is Lonnie." The purplette introduced her sister and the brunette teen, who was sat next to Jay. Lonnie sent an encouraging smile towards the pinkette before returning back to her meal. "Jane." She stated, pointing at the teen in light blue. Jane smiled and waved at the pair before turning back to Carlos. "That's Doug, Evie's boyfriend." Mal said, pointing to the taller teen on the opposite side of Evie. The pink haired teen nodded and Mal turned to the final AK at their table. "And this is Ray." She said nodding her head towards the teen opposite.

"Hi." The teen greeted the pinkette. "I'm Ray, son of Tiana and Naveen." He introduced himself, holding his hand out to the pink haired teen.

With a smile Amy shook his hand. "Amy, Mal's twin sister." She introduced herself, shaking the teens hand as she did so. The pinkette smiled at him slightly as she pulled her hand out of Ray's grasp. "What do you think to do in your free time?" The pink haired teen asked. Since Mal was now talking to Ben and Henry was talking to Scott, Amy figured she may as well try and make a friend this afternoon. Besides this was her boyfriends room mate so she figured she would be seeing a lot of him and should probably at least be on good terms with him.

"I like cooking and baking." Ray answered. "Maybe I could cook something for you sometime?" He asked the pink haired teen.

Amy couldn't help but chuckle lightly at him. "I don't think you should even try. I'm a really picky eater." She told him. The pinkette had always been a picky eater and she didn't see that changing anytime soon, which is why she didn't want Ray to cook for her. She didn't want to insult him.

Ray smirked at the teen opposite him. "Why don't you let me bake you some cupcakes? I promised Mal some strawberry cookies anyway." He asked. Noticing Mal had turned her head to look at him he smiled at her. "I'll be making them for you today, I'll bring them to your dorm." He promised her earning a bright smile in return. "Do you have a favorite color?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow Amy looked down at her top and jacket, both of which were pink. The pair shared a laugh with each other at how obvious the answer to that question was. Amy attention was soon drawn away from Ray when she noticed Ben kiss Mal and leave the cafeteria. "Excuse me." She said, standing from her seat as she did. The pinkette followed the teen king until he stepped outside of the school. "Hey, Ben!" She called out to him as she stepped out of the school.

Ben immediately headed back towards her with a smile on his face. But his smile was quickly wiped off of his face as the minute he was in reach Amy grabbed the front of Ben's shirt and pinned him against the side of the school. "Amy?" He said, a little worried about that the pink haired teen was planning.

"Listen up and listen good, I'm only going to say this once." The pinkette stated. Ben immediately found himself nodding to the teen. "If you hurt my twin sister, you deal with me. I may seem innocent but I promise you if you don't look after my sister you will be seeing my darkside. And trust me, you do not want to do that." Amy said, the warning was clear in her voice and even though Ben could tell she meant every word he smiled at the pink haired teen.

Sure Ben was worried about what the teen actually meant but he found it sweet that Amy was looking out for her sister. "Amy, I love Mal with all of my heart. I have no intention of every hurting her." He assured the pinkette.

"Make sure you stick to that." She stated before finally letting go of Ben's shirt and heading back into Auradon Prep. Mal would probably not be happy about her threatening the teen King but she wanted to make sure that Mal wouldn't get hurt. Amy would take all the annoyance Mal would give her as it didn't matter to her. She knew that Ben was true with his feelings for Mal and thanks to being an empath could tell he was being truthful when he said he never had any intention of hurting her sister. She just hoped Mal wouldn't be too mad at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this should have been a double update but the next chapter had deleted itself from my laptop so I am currently rewriting it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Sweet Treats & Malia

"You did what!?" Mal shouted as soon as Evie had left the dorm room to go and see Dizzy and she was alone with her pink haired twin. "Amy you've probably scared him!" She exclaimed. The purplette wasn't exactly upset or mad, more worried that her sister could have scared Ben away from her. The pinkette had just told her what had happened at lunch and Mal hadn't heard from Ben since then. Sure she knew he was busy at Castle Beast with his King-ly stuff but it did nothing to ease her worry now that she knew what had happened.

The pinkette hated that her sister was mad at her. She hated making the purplette mad. "I know but Ben didn't seem scared when I left and I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you." Amy explained. She didn't like not getting along with her twin and she hated that it was happening on her first day in Auradon.

With a sigh Mal hugged her twin. "I'm sorry for shouting Amy. I know you were just looking out for me. I just don't want to lose Ben." She admitted. A knock at the door drew the girls attention away from each other. With a confused look at her pink haired twin, Mal opened the door revealing Ray carrying two large boxes. The purplette raised an eyebrow before taking the box Ray was holding out for her.

Mal smiled as the familiar smell of strawberry cookies hit her. She gestured the son of Tiana and Naveen into the room before sitting cross legged on her bed and digging into the fantastic cookies. Amy laughed at the moan of approval that came from her twin as she munched on the cookies. "Here." Ray stated handing the second box to the pink haired teen.

As Amy opened the box Mal stopped eating her cookies and looked at her twin. She knew how picky the pinkette could be with her food so she was interested to know how this would go down. With a smile Amy took out one of the cupcakes. It had bright pink icing and a black skull on the top. "What is it?" She asked. She didn't want to try it without at least knowing what flavor it was.

"It's a red velvet cupcake with pink buttercream icing. The skull on the top is a thin wafer with black food coloring to create the skull image so it's completely edible." Ray explained.

Slowly Amy brought the cupcake up to her mouth and took a bite. As she chewed the mouthful she started smiling at the teen in front of her. "Oh my god." Mal said, gaining Ray's attention immediately. "I think you've actually found something Amy likes Ray. That's almost impossible." The purplette told him as the pair watched the pink haired teen quickly finish the rest of the cupcake. Mal never thought she'd see the day where Amy would like something that the pinkette or herself hadn't made, it seemed Auradon would be good in more ways then one for her twin.

Still smiling Amy finally looked at Ray. "These are amazing, Ray. Thank you for making them for me." She told the teen, who smiled.

Ray left after a few minutes and the twins were about to tuck into their sweet treats again when the door to their dorm room burst open, revealing an out of breath and worried looking Evie. "E? What's wrong?" Mal asked, leaving her cookies on the bed as Amy placed her cupcakes down. She could feel the panic and worry rolling from the blunette and knew whatever had happened wasn't good. Amy loved her powers but when emotions were this strong she couldn't help but think that being an empath really sucked sometimes.

"You two need to come with me now. It's Malia." Evie told them.

"Where?" Mal ordered the blue haired teen to tell her.

With a worried look Evie responded "The courtyard."

Without a second thought Mal transported the three of them to the courtyard and as the smoke cleared her and Amy noticed the large crowd gathered around something. The twins shared a look before walking towards the group. The crowd of students parted immediately to allow the girls to pass, all of them fearing the girls reaction, something that automatically put Amy on high alert.

As they reached the center of the crowd Mal and Amy gasped as their eyes landed on their little sister. She was laid on the floor, unconscious. The purplette immediately dropped to her knees and began checking their blonde/purple haired sister for any obvious injuries while Amy's eyes scanned the crowd of students. "Someone better tell me what the hell happened here." The pinkette stated, her eyes glowing brightly causing everyone's fear to increase.

"No." Amy heard Mal whisper. She had never been more thankful to have sensitive fairy hearing as she was right then. Turning to look at her purple haired twin she noticed blood on Mal's hands. Not loads but it was still a worrying amount. Amy was fuming at someone doing this to her little sister, but her concern and worry for Malia was more prominent. With a wave of her hand Amy surrounded herself, Mal and Malia in pink smoke, transporting them to the person she felt would be able to help them the most right now. Then she would find out what the hell happened, because no one gets away with hurting her family.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I promised a double upload for this story today and here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Hospital

As the pink smoke cleared Mal, Amy and an unconscious Malia found themselves in Fairy Godmother's office. "Oh my god! What happened!?" The older fairy exclaimed, immediately standing and rushing towards the three siblings. With a wave of her hand she noticed that whatever had happened to the young girl hadn't involved magic but that didn't make what had happened to Malia any less worrying, and on her first day in Auradon as well.

"We don't know." Amy admitted as she knelt down next to her sisters. "Evie came to get us. She just told us something had happened to Lia and where she was." The pinkette explained.

Fairy Godmother knelt down on the other side of the young girl, opposite the two teens, and gave them a sad smile. She couldn't quite believe she was looking at the children of Maleficent as she took in the worried looks on their faces, their eyes never leaving their younger sibling. With another wave of her hand the Headmistress scanned for any injuries as she noticed the blood on Mal's hands. With a sigh she looked at the twins. "We need to get her to a hospital." The woman stated.

Mal and Amy immediately turned to look at the woman at her statement, each knowing the Headmistress knew something they didn't. "Why? What's wrong with her?" Mal questioned.

"I don't know for sure but I do know that she has an injury to her head that is causing some swelling. It could be very dangerous if it gets any worse." The older fairy explained before surrounding them in blue smoke.

Once the smoke cleared the twins noticed they were at the hospital. Amy watched at Fairy Godmother quickly walked over to the reception, only to return a few minutes later with two nurses who were pushing a gurney. The twins immediately got off of the floor and stood protectively over their little sister, neither was happy or comfortable with these two strangers being near her.

"Girls, the nurses aren't going to hurt Malia. They just want to help her." The elder fairy told them. Neither twin was happy about this but Mal trusted the Fairy Godmother and Amy couldn't sense anything but honesty and a want to help from the three of them. Reluctantly the twins nodded to the nurses and took a step backwards. Noticing this the nurses moved forward and carefully lifted the blonde/purple haired girl onto the gurney.

Over on hour later and the two teens had still not heard anything about their little sister. Each teen was getting anxious now. Amy was sat on one of the hard plastic chairs bouncing her leg impatiently while Mal paced nervously around the waiting room, each of them worried for the seven year old. Fairy Godmother had left half an hour ago, since she had a meeting to attend. The twins attention was redirected when two very familiar faces entering the hospital waiting room. "Ben!?" Mal practically whispered.

Amy's eyes widened as she noticed her boyfriend walking over as Ben embraced Mal. "Henry? What are you doing here?" The pinkette asked as the auburn haired teen wrapped his arms around his pink haired girlfriend.

Surprising Amy it was Ben who answered for the two boys. "Fairy Godmother told us where you are so we thought we'd come and see if you had any news and see how you are holding up." He explained to the twins.

The girls looked at each other and were about to speak but an unknown voice broke them out of their thoughts. "Excuse me?" They heard and the four teens immediately turned to face the person who had spoken. Their eyes settled on a tall red head who was dressed in a white coat. "Are you the family of the young girl who was brought in earlier?" The woman asked. Seeing the twins nod she gave them a sad smile before stepping forward a little. "I'm Dr Ellie Collins, I just had a few questions I need to ask and them I can inform you of what we know."

"Ask away." Mal and Amy stated simultaneously.

"It's just standard things. I just need to know her name, age and any known allergies." She told them.

With a nod from the purplette Amy turned to face the doctor and answered her questions. "Her name's Malia. She's seven years old and we don't know of any allergies that she has." She informed the red head. "How's our little sister?" She asked. Mal quickly stepped next to her pink haired sister with their boyfriends standing next to them.

The sigh that escaped the doctors lips did absolutely nothing to ease the twins worries. "She's stable but I'm afraid we've had to place her into a medically induced coma. Someone has hit her aorund the head with a bat or a bat like object which is what caused the bleeding and the swelling on her brain." She explained to the twins, both of whom growled and teared up at the news. "Her brain has swelled so until it reduces she will have to remain in a medically induced coma. I can show you to her room if you would like?" She asked the teens. Once they nodded she smiled once more. "Per King Ben's request she has been placed in her own room, so if you both wanted to stay with her tonight then that will be absolutely fine."

Silently the teens followed the red head down the corridor and into Malia's room. Once the teens were there the doctor left the room and Mal turned to face her boyfriend. "Ben? Thank you." She said before her and Amy walked over to Malia. The pink haired teen gently grasped the young girls left hand, while the purplette did the same with her right hand. Both girls knew they wouldn't be leaving Malia's side tonight and their boyfriends grasped four chairs from the corner of the room and moved them to the they and the twins could sit down. The boys just hoped Malia would be okay. Mal and Amy were angry enough over this happening, they would hate to see how they would react should something happen to the seven year old.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Lonnie

The girls stayed by their little sisters side for a few hours before each of them realized they had no clothes or toiletries. Amy turned to face her twin, with a sad, reluctant smile on her face. "You think we should go get some things from our dorm?" She asked the purplette, but Mal could tell by the look in her eyes her pink haired sister was up to something.

"We can go for you if you'd like." Ben suggested with Henry nodding his agreement.

"No, it's okay. We'll go." Mal stated, her tone of voice leaving no room at all for arguments. "Just don't leave Malia alone." She told them. When the boys nodded Mal and Amy stood and slowly/reluctantly they walked out of the door before Mal transported them back to Auradon Prep.

As the smoke cleared and the twins looked around they realized they were in their dorm room, not only that but Evie and Lonnie were in there talking. "Mal! Amy!" Evie exclaimed before she rushed towards the twins and pulled them into a tight embrace. "How's Malia?" She asked them but the blunette instantly regretted it when sadness coveres the twins faces. "Wait, she not..." The blue haired princess couldn't even bring herself to finish the question.

Both teens shook their heads and Evie released a breath she hadn't even been aware she had been holding. "No, she's in a coma but she's stable." Amy told the blunette. "We just came to get some things. We're staying there for the night." The pink haired teen said.

"I'll pack you guys some stuff." Evie stated.

Amy and Mal smiled at their blue haired friend before they both took a step towards Lonnie. The brunette looked up, feeling someone staring at her and was surprised to find the twins looking down at her. "Hey guys, I hope Malia gets better soon." Lonnie said, having heard what they had told Evie. "Did you guys want to ask me something?" She asked, noticing that they hadn't yet moved away and were still looking down at her.

Seeing the twins nod Lonnie stood as Evie placed two bags in front of them, one purple bag and one pink. Evie however chose not to say anything as she noticed the serious look on the girls faces. "Did you see anyone near the Courtyard when Malia was attacked?" Mal asked as Amy used her empath powers so she could sense and disloyalty coming from the brunette.

The pinkette felt Lonnie's stress at the question but none of them were prepared for what she was about to say. "Yes, I did." She responded. Mal and Amy shared a shocked look with each other. They had assumed they would have to ask everyone in the entire school before they got anywhere and they weren't even sure they would find out anything by doing that either. So for Lonnie, the first person they had asked, to say she had in fact seen someone in that area was more than they thought they would get.

"Who?" The purplette questioned.

Sighing Lonnie looked between the twins stood in front of her. She knew this wouldn't go down well and they would probably act first then ask questions later, but she also knew they had a right to know in case she was involved. Both twins raised an eyebrow at the teen who sighed once more. "Uma." She answered and Amy growled when she could feel no other emotion coming off of the teen except honesty. Sharing an angry look both Mal and Amy waved their hands over the bags Evie had packed for them, sending them to Malia's hospital room, before they stormed out of their dorm room and began their search for a certain sea witch.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	10. How Dare You?

**Sorry for being gone so long guys. I'll be back regularly now. Hope you like this chapter x**

Mal and Amy didn't even bother knocking on the sea witch's dorm room door, they simply magically unlocked it and walked in. Mal's eyes were glowing bright green and Amy's eyes were glowing bright red. But as the pair looked around the room they noticed Uma was nowhere to be seen. Amy scoffed at the empty room, "I knew Shrimpy couldn't be trusted. I should have questioned her after Ben."

At Amy's words Mal turned to look at her twin sister. She instantly knew how mad her sister was and she knew she had to calm her sister down before she lost it completely. Amy never jumped to conclusions like this so the purplette knew her twin was fuming. "Breathe Cherry Blossom, we'll deal with her when we find her." Mal tols her sister.

Sighing Amy felt herself relax ever so slightly. "Fine, but if she's responsible someone better hold me back Leader Girl."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ben and Henry will hold us both back." Mal replied. "Come on, let's go get Malia a few bits from her room.

Being a little calmer Mal and Amy headed to their little sister's room, both having to fight back their tears as they entered. The pair took their time and gathered a selection of clothes and pyjamas for their sister as well as some toiletries and her pink and purple stuffed dragon. The twins were still fuming with the fact that Uma was behind what happened to Malia, but they would rather get back to their little sister and make sure she is okay.

In a cloud of pink smoke Amy transported her and her twin sister to the corridor where Malia's room was but at the sight of Ben and Henry stood outside of the room. The twins immediately thought the worst and after a worried look at each other they rushed over to their boyfriends. "What's going on?" Mal asked the young King.

"Please tell us Malia is okay." Amy said to Henry.

Neither Mal nor Amy could stand the thought of something else happening to their little sister. It would break their hearts to find out something else was going wrong or happening. "Malia is fine. Uma came and asked if she could see Malia alone for a few minutes." Henry explained to his girlfriend and the purple haired teen.

Both Mal and Amy felt their anger returning tenfold. How dare Uma come and see their sister when she's the reason that Malia is in hospital in the first place. Their eyes began glowing again as the twins turned and walked into the hospital room. Ben and Henry looked at each other before quickly following their girlfriends into their sister's room. What surprised them was the way their girlfriends were glaring and actually growling at a seemingly stunned and worried Uma.

"How dare you come here after what you've done." Amy growled out. She tried to take a step towards the sea witch but found Henry's arms around her waist, preventing her from moving.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." Uma responded, angering the twins further and causing Ben to have to wrap his arms around Mal as well. They didn't know what was wrong with their girlfriends but they knew whatever it was, it was serious for them to react in this way.

 **Author's Note: I know this isn't very long but it was the best place I could find to split the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	11. Angry Fairy Twins

The half fairies struggled to get out of their boyfriends holds but Henry and Ben kept their hold strong. "Do you guys have any idea who did this?" The blue/white haired teen asked the angry twins.

Mal and Amy's eyes glowed even brighter at the teens question. They couldn't believe she had the audacity to ask them that. "Why don't you look in the damn mirror." Amy snarled at the teen opposite. She always knew Uma wasn't to be trusted and this proved it. Henry whispered into his girlfriends ear but Amy simply shrugged it off before shouting at him. "Like hell I will calm down, she's the reason Malia is lying in that hospital bed!"

At this Ben couldn't contain his shock. He had honestly thought she was like the others, good at heart but misguided due to where she was raised. In his shock he hadn't realized he had loosened his grip on his girlfriend until Mal broke free of his hold and tackled Uma to the floor. The purplette easily got the upper hand and immediately began reigning punches to the sea witch's face. She didn't care that she was cutting the other teens face nor did she care that both Ben and Henry were shouting at her to stop. Amy however was looking at her sister with as much pride as she could, a happy and satisfied feeling washing over her at the sight of Uma bleeding a little.

"How dare you do that to my little sister and then turn up like you haven't done anything!" Mal shouted between punches. What Mal didn't notice was that Uma had shifted so her leg was between their bodies. Before the purplette could react she felt herself being forced off of Uma by a foot pushing her stomach. The last thing she remembered before darkness took over was her head hitting something as she landed.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed as he rushed over her. He quickly checked his purple haired beauty over but completely missed what was happening behind him. Amy was beyond angry now, her eyes glowing bright red. A magical wave came from the pinkette forcing Henry to take a few steps backwards. Taking her chance she rushed forward and punched the now kneeling sea witch in the face. The pink haired teen couldn't believe this, first Uma lands her younger sister in the hospital then she knocks her older sister unconscious.

Amy completely ignored her boyfriend who was trying to get her attention, she simply didn't care what he had to say at the moment. She was far too angry to think about anything but revenge on the sea witch right now. The pinkette didn't stop at one hit, nor did she stop at two, she continued to hit Uma and took all her anger out on her. The pink haired teen's evil smirk only growing the more she continued to hit the sea witch.

The pinkette didn't stop, didn't let up, no matter who called her name. That was until she heard a familiar voice that snapped her out of her rage. "What the hell is going on in here!?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed from the doorway as she looked between the five teens in the room.

Henry took the opportunity to wrap his arms securely around his pinkette. "Calm down, Amy." He whispered in her ear, breathing a sigh of relief when she started to visibly calm. "You can't help Mal or Malia when you're like this." He told her. That seemed to finally get through to the teen and he was beyond relieved when he felt her lean against him, some of the stress finally leaving her body.

Sighing Ben turned his head to look at Fairy Godmother. "It would seem the girls found out that Uma was behind the attack on Mal and when they came back and found her here with Malia they flipped." The brunette explained before turning back to his unconscious girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm aware of the accusations against Uma." The older fairy stated earning confused looks from Amy, Henry and Ben. "I had a concerned Evie and Lonnie in my office moments after you left your dorm. They told me everything they had told you and how you both reacted. They were worried and asked me to check up on you." She explained. With a wave of her wand, which the teens only just noticed she had in her hand, she magically healed Uma's face before transporting her out of the hospital room.

"Where did you send her?" Amy asked.

"To my office. Don't worry she won't be able to leave until I sort this problem and allow her to leave the office." Fairy Godmother stated.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Mal as she finally awoke with a groan. "Mal!" The pinkette exclaimed running towards her sister and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Thank god you're okay!" Ask the twins hugged each other Ben pressed a kiss to the top of Mal's head and moved to stand next to Henry, while Fairy Godmother smiled at the pair before leaving.

"You realize we're going to have to practically follow them around 24/7 to avoid a repeat of this, right?" Ben asked the teen stood next to him. The pair watched their girlfriends walk over to their younger sister placing the pink and purple stuffed dragon next to the young blonde.

Sighing Henry turned to look at the brunette King. "Yeah, I know." He admitted. "But at least they're calm for the minute." He said, both of them turning to look at their girlfriends. You could see the love they had for the twins shining in their eyes, they clearly loved their fairy's with their whole hearts. "I just hope Malia wakes up soon, for Mal and Amy's peace of mind." Henry said.

"Agreed." Ben said, their eyes never leaving their respective girlfriends. Each of them would do anything to protect their girlfriends, even if sometimes they her to protect the half fairy's from themselves.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	12. The Truth

As Fairy Godmother appeared in her office at Auradon Prep she was surprised to find Uma sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk waiting patiently. She had expected to come back and the teen would be trying to get out of the room not sat waiting for her. After silently casting a truth spell on the room, so Uma couldn't tell anything but the truth, she walked over to her desk. "Hello Fairy Godmother." The blue/white haired teen greeted the Headmistress in a quiet voice. Fairy Godmother was sure that if she hadn't had sensitive fairy hearing she would have missed the greeting completely.

Sitting behind her desk the Headmistress looked at the teen. She could easily see the confusion and worry on the teens face. "So Uma, I've brought you here because I need some answers from you." She stated and Uma nodded to the Headmistress but didn't say a word. "I'm sure based on what just happened you are aware that you have been accused of attacking Malia and someone saw someone who looked like you leaving the scene, I need you to tell me the truth. Did you do it?" The Headmistress questioned.

"Absolutely not." Uma responded immediately. Fairy Godmother sensed nothing but honesty coming from the teen but before she could speak the young sea witch continued. "I mean okay, there were times on the Isle I considered it to get back at Mal. But I meant what I said at Mal's cotillion. I want a fresh start here and I want to be friends with Mal again. I wouldn't jeopardize that by attacking a defenseless child."

Even without the truth spell Fairy Godmother would have known it was the truth, it was written all over the teens face. "Thank you for telling me the truth." The Headmistress said, knowing that with her spell the teen didn't have much of a choice but that didn't' matter at that moment. Uma could have still tried to lie but she hadn't. "You may go back to your dorm now, but please don't go near Mal and Amy until I've had a chance to talk to them." She said, lifting both the truth spell and containment spell from her office, and the blue/white haired teen nodded and stood.

After taking a few steps towards the door she turned back around to face the Headmistress. "Fairy Godmother?" She said, gaining the older fairy's attention immediately. "Can you do me one favor, please?" She asked.

"Of course. What is it?" The Headmistress asked. She had no idea what the teen could possibly want from her but she certainly wasn't prepared for what came from the teens mouth next.

"Please don't punish Mal and Amy for attacking me." She said. Uma really didn't want to twins to be punished for doing what they thought was necessary. "I mean I'm obviously not happy about it but I understand why they did it. They were doing what they thought they had to so they could protect their little sister. I mean I don't have any siblings but in Mal and Amy's position I think I would have done the same as they had done. Just please don't punish them for it. It was what they thought was right." Uma explained with a sad smile.

For the second time in a short period of time Fairy Godmother was surprised. It seemed that Uma really was trying to be good. She had asked for that favor with no spells what so ever on the room. "I will take that into consideration." The headmistress stated before she watched Uma leave. She had no intention of punishing the twins for what they had done, but she wasn't about to tell the teen that.

Once she was sure she was alone Fairy Godmother allowed herself to sigh. Would things ever just be peaceful for once? But in a school filled with royals, fairys, witches/wizards and other magic and none magic students she doubted it. Still she could hope couldn't she? The older fairy stood from her seat a little reluctantly. She honestly wasn't sure what the best course of action should be. She knew eventually she would need to tell Mal and Amy the truth, that Uma was innocent, but she couldn't tell them that without more answers. That realization made up her mind, she would find out who was really to blame and them go and see the twins. She knew they wouldn't leave their little sister's side anyway, so she didn't have to worry about them bumping into Uma and attacking her again.

That thought in mind the Headmistress slowly made her way down to the courtyard where Malia had been attacked and wordlessly cast a spell to check the area for a magical signature. Fairy Godmother gasped at the signature she found. It was one that shouldn't be there and one she hoped she would never see again. Now she had a positive ID she walked a little further away from the school so she could transport herself away. The Headmistress didn't want the students seeing her use magic if she could help it, when she was sure she was far enough away she wordlessly transported herself to the hospital.

As the blue smoke cleared around her however she felt some form of magic hit her back, causing her to stumble. Unfortunately she was at the top on a flight of concrete stairs and losing her footing meant she tumbled down them, unconsciousness claiming her before she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her last thought was that somehow she had to get to the twins and tell them the truth, tell them who attacked their sister. They needed to be warned. The older brunette couldnt leave them defenseless. But as darkness claimed her she wasn't left with much of a choice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	13. Bumping Into Jane

After a while Mal looked over and found Amy and Henry asleep, her sister had her head resting on Henry's shoulder. Looking to her left she saw her boyfriend Ben was also sleep. With a sigh the purplette stood and stretched her muscles. Her eyes immediately drifted to her youngest sister, who was still immobile in her bed. Mal's eyes searched her face for any kind of movement but couldn't find anything. The purplette couldn't help but allow tears to gather in her eyes.

With a shake of her head the purplette blinked away her tears and slipped out of the room to get a drink of tea. She remained lost in her own thoughts as she walked to the cafeteria. She didn't even fully pay attention as she ordered, paid for and received her tea. Not even as she started to walk back to her sister's hospital room. The only thing that snapped her out of her thoughts was someone walking into her, causing her to almost spill her drink. "What the hell!" The purplette shouted and turned to face whoever had bumped into her. "Jane?" Mal asked shocked to find the young brunette here. But as the purple haired teen looked closer she noticed Jane was crying. "What's wrong?"

At that question Jane completely broke down sobbing. Mal quickly placed her drink down on a nearby chair before pulling the brunette into a tight, comforting embrace. Neither teen knew how long they stood like that, but Mal refused to release the younger teen even when she started to calm down. "It's my mom." Jane stated when she trusted her voice enough to talk to the purplette.

Immediately Mal was filled with a sense of dread. "What's happened?" She asked the younger teen.

Sniffling Jane finally looked Mal in the eyes. "She fell down a flight of concrete stairs, here at the hospital. She's unconscious at the minute. The hospital just rung me, I haven't even seen her yet." The brunette explained before bursting into tears once more. Mal held the younger half fairy tightly as she once more began crying but the purplette herself was shaking with rage.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mal offered. She couldn't stand the thought of Jane having to be alone right now. The brunette only had her mother, and she was unconscious at the moment.

Shaking her head Jane stepped out of Mal's embrace. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks though." She responded.

As Jane was about to walk away she felt Mal gently grip her wrist, causing her to turn to the older half fairy once more. "If you want someone to talk to then me and Amy are with Malia in room 295. It's just down the hall." She said, pointing behind her. The purplette watched as the brunette nodded and walked away before turning and walking to her sister's hospital room, slamming the door as she entered and waking up the three other teens in the room.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Uma's gone too far now." The purplette growled out. Seeing the other three looking confused she decided to explain. "I just bumped into a crying Jane. She had a call from the hospital because Fairy Godmother had apparently fallen down the stairs here. Something I don't believe for a second." She explained before Ben pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her has she did. "Fairy Godmother is unconscious at the moment but that's all Jane knows right now. I've told her were here if she needs us." The purplette finished explaining.

Amy attempted to stand only to have Henry's arms wrap around her waist and pull her onto his lap, mimicking the position ben and Mal were currently in. "Henry, let me go." Amy told her boyfriend. "Shrimpy needs to be taught a lesson." The pinkette stated.

"Okay, both of you girls need to calm down." Henry stated, tightening his hold on his girlfriend as he did so.

But before either half fairy could respond someone else spoke. "Mally? Cherry?" A small voice said. Immediately both Mal and Amy turned towards the bed, instantly tearing up as they saw their little sister with her eyes open. Causing them to rush over and hug her tightly while their boyfriends let out a relieved sigh as they hoped now that Malia was awake their girlfriends would calm down a little bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	14. Two Men

After Mal and Amy hugged Malia they both sat on the edge of her hospital bed smiling down at her. "We're so happy your awake, Lia." The pinkette said to their little sister. "How are you feeling?" She asked the seven year old. It had hardly been a day since Malia was attacked but to the twins it seemed like it had been a lot longer.

"My head hurts." Malia admitted to her sister.

"I'll go get a nurse." Ben said and Henry left with him, allowing the sisters a few minutes together.

"Lia? Did you see who hit you?" The purplette asked. "Was it Uma?"

Malia sat there thinking for a while. She couldn't remember a lot of what had happened but she did remember seeing someone. After thinking about Uma she shook her head. "There was two men." The seven year old told her older sisters. Both Mal and Amy shared a look at this news, both of them feeling bad for what they had done to Uma for seemingly no reason. The twins took a step back as as doctor and nurse came into the room and checked Malia over. "One was in black. I didn't see the other one." The young girl said.

Both Mal and Amy became concerned at this. "Mal? You don't think 'the man in black' could be Diablo, do you?" The pinkette asked her sister.

"I don't know but I hope not. We both know the stories of things he helped Maleficent do." Mal stated. "I'd hate to think what he would do if he was loose in Auradon. But who do you think the other man was? As far as I know the only person he's ever worked with was Maleficent." The purplette said.

Shrugging Amy couldn't help but sigh. "I don't know but we'll find out. We always do. Besides no one gets away with hurting our little sister." The pinkette stated and the two shared a smile. Mal nodded her agreement to her sister but Amy spoke before the purplette could. "I hate the thought of leaving Malia when she's just woken up but should we go see how Jane is doing?" She asked her older sister.

Mal stood watching Malia for a little a few seconds before turning back to her sister. "Soon. I don't want to leave Malia just yet and I can tell you don't either." Amy nodded and as the doctor left the twins went back to their little sister each of them taking one of Malia's hands in one of their own.

The three sisters sat like that for a while. None of them knew how long for, they were just happy to be in the company of each other and Malia's head hurt too much for her to cause any mischief. Ben and Henry smiled at the sight before them and each took a quick picture on their phones. But a knock at the door drew all of their attention. "Come in." Ben called out to whoever was there, hoping beyond belief that it wasn't Uma.

Mal and Amy turned in time to see Jane slip through the door. "I hate to interrupt you guys but I need to talk to you." The younger teen said to the twins. Both of the immediately stood and walked over to the younger half fairy, concern lacing their features. "My mom just woke up and she said she had to talk to you. That it was about Malia and it was urgent."

That was all it took for Mal and Amy to gently kiss Malia's head and after warning the boys not to leave the seven year old on her own leave the room and follow Jane towards Fairy Godmother's room. As the three teens entered they couldn't stop the worried and concerned expressions spreading across their faces. Expressions Fairy Godmother noticed immediately. "Stop worrying girls. I'm fine." She told them. All three teens rolled their eyes at the older fairy but none of them argued with her about it.

"Anyway I asked Jane to bring you here for a reason girls." Fairy Godmother stated as she shuffled herself into a more comfortable position. Mal and Amy immediately gave the older fairy all their attention as Jane went and sat next to her mother. "I found out Uma is innocent, she didn't attack Malia. So I went to the courtyard where you found her. There was a magical presence there I had hoped to never sense again." She stated.

The twins shared a look before turning back to Fairy Godmother. "Who?" They asked in unison.

"Diablo." The older fairy stated. But before the twins could speak Fairy Godmother continued. "but that's not all." She said, earning herself confused looks from Mal and Amy. "You have a similar magical signature and presence. Which means that Diablo is your father." While the news that he had attacked Malia wasn't such a big shock to them, as Malia had already hinted at it, they didn't know what to make about this news. Neither of them were sure how to process Diablo being there father.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. Evie's Mirror

Mal and Amy wasn't sure how to react to the news that Diablo was their father. What they couldn't get their heads around was why he would attack their little sister? If he was their father then was he Malia's as well?

Sighing Mal grabbed her twin sisters hand and led her from the room. "We need to come up with a plan here. If I go get Evie's mirror can you get Evie?" The purplette asked her sister. They both needed the truth, neither of them could cope with the uncertainty any more and Evie's mirror had never been wrong yet. If they could get it out of the museum they could figure out what had happened to Malia.

"No problem." Amy instantly agreed to this plan, wanting to know what had happened as well. "Where shall we meet you? Here or at the museum?" She asked her twin.

After a few minutes of thinking Mal turned back to face her pink haired twin. "Why don't you meet me in Fairy Godmother's room. That way she can see what's happened herself and we don't have to repeat it to her." She suggested. Amy immediately nodded to her sister, shoeing her agreement for the plan. Neither twin cared that Mal would have to essentially steal Evie's mirror from the museum, all they cared about was finding out who the other person was who attacked their little sister. Without another word Mal and Amy surrounded themselves in purple and pink smoke, transporting themselves to their desired destinations.

As the pink smoke cleared around Amy she found herself in the dorm room she shared with Evie and Mal. She immediately spotted the blunette sat on her bed sketching what was probably some new dress design. "E?" Amy called out immediately gaining the blue haired teens attention. "Me and Mal need your help." The pinkette stated.

Immediately Evie stood from her bed and walked towards Amy, abandoning her sketch pad on the bed. "What's going on, Amy? Are you okay? Is Mal and Malia okay?" The blunette questioned, concerned for the three siblings. She didn't think they would leave Malia's side until the young girl could be released from hospital, and even then she expected the to still linger around their sister.

"We're all fine." The pinkette stated as Evie stopped in front of Amy. "Mal has plan to find out who attacked Malia. She's going to get your mirror from the museum so we can use it, but obviously we need you for that as it will only work for you." Amy explained to the blunette.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Evie stated as she took the pinkette's hand and allowed herself to be transported to the hospital by Amy.

 **Meanwhile….**

As the purple smoke cleared around Mal she found herself looking at the doors to the museum. Without a second thought she walked through the doors, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the guards, she headed to the one room that was off limits to the public at the moment. Walking in Mal couldn't help but smirk at the room. She knew what Ben's plans were for this room, it was eventually going to contain statues of her, Evie, Jay and Carlos. They were being added to the hall of heroes for defeating Maleficent at Ben's coronation six months ago.

Smiling she walked over to the display cabinet that held her spell book and Evie's mirror. With a wave of her hand she made the glass disappear making it easy to reach in and get the mirror before she returned the glass. Placing the mirror in her pocket the purplette turned to leave but couldn't help but gasp at the sight of someone else in the room with her. "Amy? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to get Evie?" Mal asked wondering why her sister would suddenly change her mind.

The purple haired teen immediately knew something was wrong when 'Amy' smirked at her before producing a brown tinted magic ball. Mal wasn't fast enough to deflect the magic ball however, so when 'Amy' threw it it hit Mal's stomach and propelled her into the wall behind her. The force of the hit caused Mal to hit her head against the wall and disorientated her. She landed on the floor and barely had the strength to lift her head.

Mal looked at the person pretending to be her sister in time to see them set fire to the room. The purplette knew if she didn't get out of there she was in serious trouble but the blow to her head meant she couldn't focus her magic. It was something 'Amy' must have noticed as Mal heard whoever was mascaraing as Amy laugh before they left the room.

As Mal inhaled the smoke from the fire she felt her head becoming even fuzzier. She knew she was close to passing out. But right before she did Mal felt herself being lifted off of the floor. "I've got you. I'll get you out of here." Forcing her eyes to open so she could look at the persons face she was sure she was seeing wrong, that this person wasn't attempting to save her. But before she could put too much thought into it she passed out in the persons arms, the combination of smoke inhalation and the blow to her head becoming too much for her body to fight anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So sorry for the delay in updates, I've been dealing with a personal loss. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	16. What Happened To Malia & Mal

Mal was carried out of the museum and placed on the grass, the person who carried her out crouching there for a second. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." The person said as a guard from the museum immediately rushing over. An action which caused Mal's saviour to transport themselves away from the museum before they could be seen. As the guard reached Mal he immediately pulled out his phone and rang for an ambulance. He then hovered over a familiar number, not really wanting to make the call but knowing that he had to. Pressing the call button he waited for the call to be answered with baited breath.

" _Hello?" The voice at the other end of the phone said as they answered the call._

Taking a breath the guard heard sirens approaching, which caused relief to flow through him. "Hello King Ben. My name if Scott, I am a guard at the Museum. I'm calling regarding Lady Mal." He explained to the teen King.

" _What's happened? Is Mal okay?" Ben questioned._

Moving away from the unconscious purple haired teen as the paramedics approached Scott couldn't help but worry. Mal was highly respected and loved by the people of Auradon, himself included, even before she became Ben's Lady of the Court. "There was a fire in the room you were having done out. A fire that by the looks of Lady Mal's clothing she was caught in. She was carried out of the building and is unconscious." Scott told the clearly worried King. Noticing the paramedics loading Mal into the back of the ambulance. "I called for the paramedics and they are taking her to the hospital now."

" _Thank you. I will make sure I am there to meet her." He said, not wanting to explain that he was already there with Mal's little sister. It was a story that they didn't want made public knowledge yet. "Did you see who carried her out of the building?" Ben asked, wanting to know who he needed to thank for saving his girlfriend._

Clearing his throat Scott responded "No. I didn't see who it was, your majesty. Whoever it was disappeared before I could get close enough to see their face."

 _Ben couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips at this. "That's okay. Thank you for calling the paramedics and staying with her, Scott. I really appreciate it." He stated._

 **At the hospital…**

As Ben hung up the phone he turned to Henry and Malia, both of whom were giving him confused looks. "I need to go find Amy. You okay to stay here Henry?" He asked and seeing the teen nod, the King was straight out of the door. He knew that if Amy wasn't with Mal then there was only one other place where she would be.

The teen King didn't even bother to knock on the hospital door, he simply walked in. An action that caused Amy, Evie, Jane and Fairy Godmother to face him. "Ben? What's wrong?" The pinkette asked as she walked closer to her sisters boyfriend. "Is Malia okay? Has something happened?" Amy questioned, becoming more nervous and anxious by the second as she looked as Ben's worried face.

"Malia is fine. Mal is on her way back to the hospital." He stated. Seeing everyone's confused looks he simply said one word. "Unconscious." He wasn't sure how else he could say it so he decided to just give it to Amy straight.

"What!?" Amy exclaimed loudly as the others sat there in shock. "What the hell happened!?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until we can talk to Mal." He said. "She's on her way in now. You coming?" Ben asked, although he knew exactly what response he would get. The pink haired teen nodded before they both turned she headed out of the room.

Half an hour later found both Ben and Amy sat in Mal's hospital room. Apparently Mal had woken up in the ambulance and was now merely sleeping, so they just had to wait for her to wake up. She may just be sleeping but neither wanted to intentionally wake her up. They had no idea what had happened other then the fact she had been hit on her head and had inhaled smoke, the combination of which caused her to pass out. Although both of them wished they knew who saved her, so they could thank whoever it was.

A knock on the door caused both teens to be snapped out of their thoughts. Seeing Evie pop her head around the door they both smiled slightly. "Can I come in?" The blunette asked.

"Of course you can E" A voice said shocking Ben, Amy and Evie.

Turning towards the bed they found Mal was now awake and looking between the thee of them. "Mal!" Ben and Amy exclaimed as the pinkette rushed forward and hugged her sister, tightly. An embrace that Mal readily accepted and returned. As Amy reluctantly let her sister go Mal found she had her arms full on Ben almost immediately. Ben pressed a gentle kiss to the purplette's lips before he moved away.

"Oh E, here." Mal said before reaching into her jeans pocket and pulled out the blunette's mirror. "I managed to get this before everything happened. Please ask it what happened to Malia." She explained.

This got both Ben's and Amy's attention. But before they could speak Evie spoke to her mirror. "Magic mirror, in my hand. Show me what happened to Malia." She said. The blunette had worked out months ago that she didn't have to rhyme what she said to the mirror, it would work anyway. So as the mirror began to fog the blunette waved her hand over the mirror, projecting the image so that everyone in the room could watch it.

The four teens watched as Malia was walking around the courtyard when someone who looked like Uma appeared behind the young girl. Mal immediately knew it truly wasn't Uma as the magic surrounding her was brown and Uma's magic was blue. Mentally Amy also realized it wasn't Uma but there was no way in hell she was going to admit that out loud, she still didn't like the sea witch. The quartet watched as 'Uma' summoned a bat and hit Malia hard around the head, causing both Mal and Amy to growl as they watched their little sister fall unconscious to the floor. But shocking all of them they saw 'Uma' getting ready to throw some kind of magic at the unconscious girl until Diablo appeared. They watched as he stopped whoever was posing as Uma from hurting the blonde girl any more and 'Uma' ran away before Diablo himself left although he seemed reluctant to leave the girl there alone.

"Did I just see that right?" Amy asked. "Did Diablo actually just save our sister from getting hurt more than she already was?" She questioned, causing the other three to nod in shock.

"Mirror mirror, in my hand. Show me what happened to Mal." Evie said, the image of Malia disappearing to show Mal. They watched as Mal successfully got the mirror before turning to find 'Amy'.

Growling Amy leaned forward in her seat. "How dare they pose as me and attack my sister!" She growled out, not happy at all at what she was seeing. "Wait until I get my hands on whoever this is." She stated as the group watched Mal get thrown into the wall, something the purplette flinched at, before 'Amy' set the room on fire before laughing and leaving. The group then watched as Mal was picked up and carried from the room and outside, shock covering all their features.

"Mal, was it Diablo who got you out of there?" Ben asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. Knowing that's what he'd seen but wondering if he was missing something.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	17. More Than One Person

Nodding Mal turned to face Ben, Amy and Evie. "Yeah. I thought I was imagining it to start with. He said he had me and was going to get me out of there." She told them, none of them quite believing what they had seen and were now hearing. "It was weird. The way he spoke to me it was like he actually cared about me." She said to them.

"Wait, so what happened to Fairy Godmother?" Amy asked causing them all to turn back to Evie.

"Mirror mirror, in my hand. Show me what happened to Fairy Godmother." Evie said to the mirror. Immediately the smoke began swirling and showed Fairy Godmother stood at the top of a set of stairs in the hospital. The four teens watched as a person in a black cloak materialized behind the Headmistress in a small cloud of green smoke. The four watched in shock and horror as whoever was wearing the cloak threw a green magic ball at the older fairy, effectively throwing her down the stairs.

Both Mal and Amy growled at the sight of this, until Mal realized something. "It's two different people." The purple haired teen stated. Amy, Ben and Evie turned to her with shock on their faces. "Think about it. The person who attacked me and Malia had a brown tint to their magic. The person who attacked Fairy Godmother had a green tint to their magic." She explained, watching the trio as realization set in. "Any who is the only person we know who has green magic?" She asked them.

Immediately Amy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I'll go and check." The pinkette stated.

Not liking the idea of Amy going on her own Mal attempted to sit up, only for the room to start spinning. "I'll go with you. We shouldn't be going anywhere by ourselves." She said, willing the room to stop spinning so she could go help her twin sister.

Amy spun around to face her sister, her eyebrow raised. "I don't think so. I'll take Jay and Carlos with me. You are staying here until the doctors say you're well enough to go home." The pinkette stated. Mal could tell by Amy's tome and the slight red glow of her eyes that she wasn't to be argued with at the moment. "Ben, so me a favour?" She questioned turning her eyes to Ben briefly. "Make sure Mal doesn't try and follow me. She needs to stay here and rest." She said. She watched as Ben nodded before she transported herself away from the hospital.

Mal watched as the pink smoke surrounded her sister and she left. Mal hated this. She should have been more vigilant, more aware of things. She shouldn't be laid in this hospital bed. She should be helping Amy and looking after Malia. "Ben? Can you see if I can be moved into Malia's room? I really want to be with her right now." The purplette asked. Mal hated that she couldn't help Amy or go and see Malia, she felt useless being laid in the bed.

Ben was about to get up and go to ask someone when he remembered what Amy had asked him to do. "I'll ring someone and find out if that's possible." Ben stated pulling his phone out and dialling the number for the nurses station downstairs.

As Ben began talking on the phone Mal turned to face Evie. "You may want to go and show Fairy Godmother what we saw. She deserves to see what actually happened. She thought Diablo had attacked Malia and he didn't, he was trying to help her." Mal explained causing Evie to nod and after hugging Mal she left the room to go see the Headmistress. The purple haired teen immediately turned back to her boyfriend, noticing her was no longer talking on the phone but he was texting someone. Feeling her head spinning once more the purple leaned back so her head was once more resting against her pillow, the ache in her head causing her to fall back to sleep as soon as she was comfortable.

 **Meanwhile…**

As the pink smoke cleared around Amy she smiled noticing the boys playing a video game. She tried clearing her throat to get their attention but they were far too engrossed in their game to notice her. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pair. "Jay! Carlos!" She shouted, causing both boys to jump up from their seats and turn. Their eyes wide and their bodies tense until they noticed it was Amy.

"Oh Cherry Blossom, it's you." Jay said as both him and Carlos let out a relieved breath. "What's up?" He asked.

Amy looked between the two briefly before speaking. "I need your help." She stated, earning shocked and confused looks from the two boys. Both of them knew if Amy had a problem she always went to Henry or Mal, she never came straight to them. "Mal, Malia and Fairy Godmother have been attacked today." She said shocking both boys.

"Who the hell did that!? Who's face do I need to rearrange?" Jay asked clenching fists at his side. "How dare they attack them. Wait until I get my hands on them."

With an angry look on her face and her eyes glowing more red by the minute Amy looked at the two she called her brothers. "Believe me I feel the same way. But things are worse then that." She said, getting more confused looks. "I'll explain that later. Problem is I need to check and make sure Maleficent is where she is supposed to be and Mal doesn't think it's safe for me to go alone. Will you two help me out?" She asked them.

Immediately Carlos and Jay nodded to her, giving her a look that screamed that she had just asked a ridiculous question. "Of course we'll help, Cherry Blossom." Carlos stated as the pair walked over to Amy, Jay nodding his agreement to Carlos' statement.

"Thanks Red Tech, Soldier." She said before surrounding them in pink smoke and taking them to where they knew Maleficent was now being held.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	18. Checking On Maleficent

The pink smoke cleared around Amy, Jay and Carlos as they reached Castle Beast. The pinkette knew she wouldn't have needed any back up but she had promised her sister she would get the boys to go with her, and Amy never broke a promise she made to her twin. With Jay and Carlos one step behind her, the pink haired half fairy walked with purpose into the familiar castle. The trio ignored everyone they passed. Amy had one single purpose and nothing would deter her from that. She could have simply transported herself to the correct room in the castle but she respected Belle and Adam too much for that, even if Adam scared/intimidated her slightly.

As she walked down the stairs to the dungeons their footsteps echoed around them. But Amy didn't stop until she reached the only occupied and guarded cell in the dungeons. If Amy held any love for her mother she would have felt bad about her living in a small cage in this drafty dungeon, but she simply didn't care. After the way Maleficent had treated her sisters Amy felt like this life was actually too good for Maleficent.

"Open the cell door." Amy stated, her eyes glowing at the sight of the cage that held the Mistress of All Evil.

The guard looked at the pinkette teen with shock and doubt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Amy but I can't do that for anyone except King Ben. I would have to speak to him first." The guard explained.

With her eyes glowing red she turned to face the guard, worrying him a little. "My sister, the King's girlfriend, was attacked a few hours ago and is in the hospital. Do you honestly think King Ben would appreciate me having to ring him and ask him to leave Lady Mal alone so he can authorize you to open a damn cell door?" She questioned/ranted, using Ben and Mal's titles to get her message across better. Raising her eyebrow Amy felt Jay place a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to calm down. It was an action that she shrugged off immediately.

Reluctantly the guard turned and unlocked the cell door. He really didn't want to but he also knew the temper he would receive from King Ben if he had to leave Lady Mal alone at hospital because of this. He watched as Amy entered before turning to keep an eye on Jay and Carlos. He just hoped these three weren't trying to break Maleficent out of here. He doubted they would but in his mind they were still VK's and could still be plotting something.

"When did Maleficent escape?" Amy asked, causing the guard to turn back to face her.

The guard looked at Amy like she was being ridiculous, something that further angered the pinkette. "Miss Amy, she is right there." He said pointing at the small lizard in the cage.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the guard. Not only was he angering her by looking at her like she was being ridiculous, he was now calling her a liar. "If you think that if Maleficent then you are either stupid, blind or helping her." The pinkette stated. She didn't give the guard a chance to speak thought before she carried on her rant. "Maleficent was turned into a green lizard at King Ben's coronation. What colour is this lizard?" She questioned.

"Black." The guard responded before the colour drained from his face and he realized what had happened. "I'll inform King Ben immediately." He stated.

A scoff from Amy however stopped him in his tracks. "Don't bother. You'll probably mess that up as well." She stated angrily. She knew she was probably being a little unfair and rude to the guard but the idiot had let Maleficent escape. If he had done his job properly then maybe Mal, Malia and Fairy Godmother wouldn't be in hospital right now. "I'll go to the hospital and tell him." She said before turning to face the boys. "Get the others and meet us in Mal's hospital room. We need a game plan and we need one now." She stated. Seeing the boys nod and turn to leave the castle she surrounded herself in pink smoke and transported herself back to the hospital.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter, even if it is a little short. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	19. Amy & Uma

**Sorry for being gone so long guys. Hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

Amy transported herself back to her dorm room at Auradon Prep, sighing as the pink smoke cleared from around her. She wasn't exactly happy about what she was about to do but they would need all the help they could get and she guessed she did owe her an apology. With one last sigh Amy walked out of the dorm room she shared with her sister and Evie and towards the dorm room she knew was Uma's.

It only took a few seconds for her to reach the dorm room and she was surprised to find the door was open. Looking in she found Uma sat on her bed looking down at the floor, her room mate Lonnie no where in sight. Clearing her throat she gained the teens attention immediately. "Amy!" The aqua haired teen exclaimed, feeling shocked, nervous and worried at the same time. "I swear I never hurt Malia. I wouldn't do that to her. I may not have always gotten on with you and Mal but I would never hurt someone as sweet as Malia, someone who couldn't defend themselves." She ranted. She just hoped the pinkette wasn't there to punch her again because it hurt enough the first time.

Shaking her head the pink haired teen walked into the room slowly. "I know it wasn't you that attacked Malia, Uma." She stated. When she noticed Uma was no longer backing away from her she extended her right hand out to the other teen. "I'm sorry for blaming you and attacking you the way I did and I know Mal is sorry for it as well. Mal trusts you and for now that's good enough for me." She explained, shocking Uma.

Slowly she took Amy's hand in her own. "Don't worry. If someone had disguised themselves as you or Mal and attacked Ulric I would have done the same thing." She responded, shaking Amy's hand before releasing it. "So did you need me for something? I don't imagine you left Malia at the hospital alone just to come and apologize to me." Uma asked. "What? What's happened?" The aqua haired teen questioned as she noticed Amy's face show her shock.

"You haven't heard have you?" Amy asked causing Uma to look confused and shake her head. "Mal and Fairy Godmother have been attacked since Malia. Fairy Godmother was magically pushed down some stairs at the hospital as she was coming to tell us that you were innocent and Mal was almost burned alive." She said.

To say Uma was shocked would be a huge understatement. "Do you know who's been doing this?" The teen sea witch asked.

Nodding the pink haired let a gentle smile grace her lips. It seemed Uma was as mad about the situation as she was, something that didn't bode well when they found out where Maleficent and her help was. "We have a pretty good idea, which brings me to the reason I came by. We could do with your help. I'm pretty sure it's going to come down to a fight and the more people we have on our side the better. What do you say?" She asked.

"Let's go." The aqua haired teen stated. With a wave of her hand Amy transported them away from Auradon Prep, thankful that they had someone else on their side now. They would need all the help they could get when it came to facing Maleficent.

When Amy transported herself and Uma to the hospital she made sure they appeared outside. She didn't want to scare anyone by appearing in one of the corridors. Magic still wasn't commonly used in Auradon and transporting somewhere without warning tended to make a few people jump. As the smoke cleared around the pair they shared a look before Amy led the way to Mal's room. Walking into the reception Amy was surprised to find Jay, Carlos, Ellie, Lonnie, Aziz and Ray stood there. "Tell me what room Mal Feary is in." Jay snapped at the brunette receptionist, making Amy chuckle and Uma smirk.

"Why don't I just show you." Amy stated. Immediately everyone turned to her and Uma with Jay and Carlos giving them shocked and confused looks. Still the pinkette and aqua haired teen shrugged off the looks and Amy led the way to her older sisters hospital room. It didn't take them long to reach the room but she was surprised to find a guard stood outside, a guard who stepped in front of her as she tried to enter. "Is there a reason you won't allow me to see my sister?" She questioned, her eyes glowing red as she did.

The group watched as the guard knocked lightly on the door before looking at Amy. "I'm sorry Miss but it's King Ben's orders." He stated.

Everyone turned as the door behind the guard opened to reveal Ben. The teen King looked at the guard before looking at the group of teens and smiling. "They're okay, Scott. You can let them in." He stated.

With a polite nod Scott turned back to look at the group of teens. "My apologies." He said as the pinkette led the group into the room. Amy couldn't help but smile as she noticed that not only had Ben got extra security for her sister but she noticed he'd had Fairy Godmother and Malia moved into Mal's room so everyone was together, which made planning a lot easier for everyone. The pink haired teen was just glad to see her sisters and Fairy Godmother looking a little better then they had been previously.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	20. Talking To Diablo

It didn't take long before the group had some semblance of a plan. Mal was well enough to go home now, as was Malia. Fairy Godmother was adamant she was discharging herself to help them despite the teens protests that they could handle it. Mal and Fairy Godmother were shocked to find some kind of truce had been formed between Amy and Uma but they pushed their questions to a side for now. Right now they had to focus on their plan to stop Maleficent. "The only thing we don't know and we need to find out is where they're hiding." Jay stated, looking around at the group.

"The other thing is that I guarantee if Maleficent if here she's brought her goons with her and some other villains." Amy said. It didn't surprise any of the VK's that the pink haired teen didn't call Maleficent her mother, nor did it surprise Ben, but it Fairy Godmother and Jane were more then surprised. "We're gunna need help." She stated.

Mal immediately realized what her sister was driving at. They needed VK help. Uma, Gil, Scott and Henry were already here but they needed more help. "Can we bring some VK's over? We're going to need more help then we have right now." The purplette asked her boyfriend.

Ben immediately nodded to her. "How many?" He asked. "I need to fill out some paperwork is all." He explained after seeing their confused expressions.

Amy and Mal shared a look before Mal began muttering to herself. "Eight." The purplette said. Nodding Ben kissed Mal before leaving the room. He knew they would come and get him before they did anything. It was then that a large black raven flew into the window and it took them seconds to realize who the bird was. "Dad?" Mal and Amy said together.

Instantly the black raven transformed into a tall man dressed all in black. "Hello girls." He said looking between Mal, Amy and Malia as he did so.

It didn't take anyone long to realize he was injured. "What happened to you?" Amy questioned as he lowered himself into the chair Ben had vacated.

"Your mother." Diablo stated, groaning as he tried to get comfortable in the chair. "She found out I was protecting you and she wasn't happy about it." He explained. "But I do know a few things that may help you out. She has Jafar, Evil Queen, Gaston, Cruella and her goons helping her. She said something about attacking you and those closest to you so you would be vulnerable." He explained, shocked at how much anger he saw in Mal and Amy's features. Both teens growled at this news as Diablo remembered something else. "There's one other thing. I overheard her telling the others they were going to attack someone called Ben next."

"What!?" Mal shouted as she jumped up out of the bed, ignoring the way her head was spinning at her sudden movement. Mal and Amy shared an extremely angry look and everyone immediately became worried. Henry was there to calm Amy but no one could calm Mal at the moment. "I'll kill that evil..." She started but soon stopped talking when she heard Fairy Godmother clear her throat. Growling Mal looked around at the group, all who seemed eager to help in any way they could. "Carlos, Jane, stay with Malia. Fairy Godmother can you make sure Diablo's okay?" She asked. "I know he kind of helped Maleficent but he also saved me from basically burning in the museum and he's our dad." She explained. Seeing the older fairy nod Mal waved her hand surrounding herself, Amy, Henry, Uma, Jay, Evie, Ray, Ellie, Lonnie and Aziz in purple smoke to take then to Ben. She just hoped they made it in time. She wouldn't hesitate to shed some blood if Ben was hurt, no one hurt her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it is a little short. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	21. Saving Ben

Ben was sat in his office working on the paperwork to bring more VK's over from the Isle but cried out in pain as he was sent flying out of his chair and into the wall behind him. Hitting his head caused him to be dazed for a few moments before he managed to clear his vision and look up. His eyes widening as he looked at Jafar, Gaston and Evil Queen.

"Well, look at this. The oh so kind King seems a little shocked to see us." Jafar said with an evil smirk as he threw a painful magic ball at Ben. Smirking as Ben screamed in pain as the magic ball hit him. Waving his hand he magically pinned Ben to the wall before smirking at Evil Queen. "He's all yours EQ." He stated before sitting in one of the seats in Ben's office, his eyes never leaving Ben.

With wide eyes Ben watched Evil Queen walked towards him, causing him to instantly start struggling against the magical binds pinning him to the wall. He knew it was useless but he at least had to try. "Stay the hell away away from me." He snapped as he glared at Evil Queen. Biting his lip worriedly as he noticed her pull out a potion.

Chuckling Evil Queen stood directly in front of Ben and grabbed his face harshly in her hand, digging her fingernails into his cheeks and smirking more as she saw him wince. "You look thirsty _your majesty_. Let me help you out." She stated as she took the lid off the potion vial. Prying Ben's mouth open before pouring the potion into his mouth and pressing her hand firmly over his mouth. Her chuckles turned to loud laughs when Ben coughed from the taste as he was forced to swallow the potion. Tensing as he waited for something to happen but confusion showed in his eyes when nothing did. "Oh, don't worry. You'll soon see what this potion does." She said through her laughter.

Ben cried out in pain as he was forcibly dropped to the floor after being unpinned from the wall. His head bouncing off the floor with enough force to instantly blur his vision and cause an instantly headache. This caused him not to notice Evil Queen walk away from him and Gaston walked towards him until he felt Gaston kick him chest and stomach repeatedly. Crying out in pain as he tried to move away but his head instantly started spinning and he stopped moving. A large cloud of green and purple smoke appeared in the middle of the office, causing Gaston, Jafar and Evil Queen to turn and look at the cloud.

The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal Mal, Amy, Henry, Uma, Jay, Ellie Lonnie and Aziz. Seeing Ben on the floor caused a loud angry growl to come from Mal as she instantly threw fireballs at the three villains in the room. "How dare you!? I will make sure you all pay for this!" She shouted angrily as he glared at the three of them. The teens all got ready to fight to protect themselves and Ben but to everyone's surprise Jafar, Evil Queen and Gaston were transported awaybefore anything else could be said.

"Was it just me or was that weird?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Ben worriedly.

Mal nodded but shook of the strange feeling she got and rushed over to Ben. Carefully helping him to stand before gently hugging him. Beginning to send healing magic to him without actually realising she was doing it. "Are you okay Ben? Did they do anything? God I was so worried about you." She rambled softly before looking at Ben with love and worry in her eyes. Slowly leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Ben's lips.

A loud scream drew everyone's attention to Mal. The second she had kissed him Ben's eyes had closed and he fell unmoving to the floor. Tears instantly falling from Mal's eyes as all the teens looked at the unmoving King, none of them knowing what had happened.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter :)**


	22. What's Wrong With Ben

**This chapter won't be very long guys but I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

Mal began sobbing as she looked down at Ben. Instantly dropping to her knees and pulling Ben into her arms. "Wh... What just hap... happened..." She asked through her sobs. "Why... Why isn't B... Ben moving..." She said softly as she continued sobbing.

Amy growled as she looked at Ben who was still unmoving. "I don't know Leader Girl... But we will figure it out... I promise you..." She said softly, her anger showing in her eyes as they began glowing. Slowly she walked over to her sister and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, silently trying to comfort Mal.

Biting her lip Evie pulled her mirror out of her pocket sighed softly. Slowly she asked the mirror what happened to Ben and her eyes widened as she watched her mother force Ben to drink a potion. "Oh no..." She muttered softly causing all eyes to turn to her. "My mother... She uh... forced Ben to drink a potion... If... If we don't get my mother's spell book and get the antidote then... he's going to turn evil..." She explained as she slipped her mirror back into her pocket. Looking around with wide eyes.

"I... If he turn... turns evil I'll kill y... your mom..." Mal snapped through her sobs as she held Ben close to her. A protective gleam in her eyes as she looked around, half expecting Evil Queen, Gaston and Jafar to come back.

* * *

While Mal and the others were figuring out what was wrong with Ben, Gaston was sat in Mal and Evie's dorm room, a large evil smirk on his face. The smirk only growing as he noticed a cloud of green smoke appear in the middle of the room. His smirk growing even more as the smoke cleared and Malia appeared in the room. "Well, hello there." He said with a smirk as he looked at the girl.

Malia's eyes widened instantly as she looked at Gaston. Biting her lip hard as she began backing away from him slowly. "Why am I... I here..." She asked as she held the pink and purple stuffed dragon tightly in her hand. "I... I don't w... wanna be here..." She said softly as she looked at Gaston.

Chuckling evilly Gaston walked over to Malia. "Oh, you will find out why your mother sent you here." He stated with a smirk. Without hesitation he walked over and grabbed her firmly before forcing her to drink a potion. He laughed loudly as the girl went limp and unmoving in his arms. The stuffed dragon fell from Malia's grip causing Gaston to laugh even more before he threw the girl to the floor and left the room, leaving the seven year old on the floor.

* * *

 **Hope you guys don't hate me too much for this chapter. Please let em know what you all think :)**


End file.
